


Lorna's Fathers

by Summertime_Poet



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I have no idea whether Charles adopted her when he and Erik finally got together prior to this story, M/M, and Lorna has two dads, and that nobody should try to harm any of them, because you don't want any of their consequent wrath upon you, it mostly matters that they are a family, or whether there was mpreg involved, so that bit is basically up to you guys, so this is kinda set some years after DoFP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some years after the Trask affair, someone kidnaps young Lorna. Charles and Erik come to rescue her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lorna's Fathers

“Only one of them can be her father- and depending on who it is, we will know how to treat her!”  
The taller of the two men tightened his grip on the small child’s shoulders, not intending to hurt her - yet? - but a clear enough sign to the other two persons in front of him not to try anything they’d later on regret.

“So- which one is it? Which of these guys is your daddy?”

The little kid inclined her head before stretching out her small arm.

As the men still holding her tightly held their breath, two other faces marked by stress watched her closely, sensing what was about to come next.

“He is!”, she said, pointing at the blue-eyed man with curly brown hair with such a certainty that made her two capturers let out a small sight of relief. She would be safe then, and able to go home again. ... sometime. After the remaining tests, of course.

“And he is my papa!” She smiled as she moved her arm to the right a tiny bit, now pointing at the slim, tall man at the other man’s side.

“Well shit”, was uttered simultaneously by all four men present.

However, it took the two fathers only a second and a half to get over the initial shock of the realization that their baby girl was very likely in much more danger right now than before.  
Half a second faster than it took the two other men to grab their weapons in order to defend themselves.

“Lorna- duck NOW!”, Erik shouted as a car made its was over to where her two capturers were still mentally debating what to do next. They had always hoped she was the telepath’s daughter, but, of course, there had never been any guarantee of that to start with.

The car hadn’t been anywhere in their range of view before, so Charles guessed that Erik’s anger and desperation had fueled his powers so that he had been able to pick it up from somewhere much farther away. Not bound to his wheelchair for this rescue mission in order not to be buried underneath something again should things go downhill quickly, but thus also unable to read the mind of those monsters that had captured their daughter, Charles was pretty much only able to watch Erik do his thing, howsoever that was going to end.

Whilst he did not regard humans as the actual monsters Erik still thought them to be, furthered by incidents like this, kidnapping their child had clearly crossed his line of tolerance.

It took Erik exactly five seconds to bury the two men underneath the car, Lorna thankfully being able to feel the metal moving above her as she ducked and ran forward, avoiding collision with the vehicle.

Another four seconds later and she and Charles crashed into one another, and big arms wrapped around a small torso whilst little arms held onto the grown man’s neck as her father lifted her off the ground into a safe embrace. 

Only another second or two later, Erik was there, standing still quite tense next to them, and then they were all having a group hug and the worry and the horror of the past few days seemed to melt away a little.

“You doing good, baby girl?”, Erik asked, ready to hurt the two men safely captured underneath the vehicle some more. Lorna, however, nodded. “I’m fine, papa. Please don't worry, everything is fine now!” How could he not, though? After all they’d been through during the past couple of days? 

Then he glanced down at her and Charles and it struck him, once again, how much alike the two of them were- and how grateful he was to have the two of them in his life.

Using his powers to press the by now wrecked car down on the two men working for Trask’s former lab chief bit more tightly, causing them to cry out in pain some more, he patted Lorna’s head lightly and placed a reassuring hand on the small of Charles’s back and said:

“Let’s go home.”

And Charles smiled this wide smile of his again as he could never help it, even after the six years it had been that things had become a bit more ‘normal’ in his life (as normal as a mutant’s life can get), whenever Erik referred to Charles’s place as his - their - home.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined the bad guys being after her DNA, too, for some awful research reasons. Also, I'm not really sure whether Charles would just give up on his powers just to be able to stay out of danger during their rescue mission... (Probably not? I guess he'd just walk to those guys and mentally freeze them, take their baby girl and leave. Walking towards Erik (who is still always surprised at how quick and easy things are with Charles's mutation), grabbing his hand and, trailing Erik behind him and Lorna in his arms, leaving the scene as quickly as he entered it. Possibly wiping the bad guys' minds and make them good guys in yet another second and a half. Hm.)
> 
> (Will also post this on my ficlet blog, patsdrabbles.tumblr.com, later ^-^)


End file.
